


It's Wicked Fast and Damn Near Impossible to See

by abandoningship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoningship/pseuds/abandoningship
Summary: Rose has a game for her stepfather; find the snitch.





	1. I open at the close

Draco shifted in his seat as he heard a thud ring throughout Malfoy Manor. He glanced from his spot on the couch of the living area towards the hallway to his left and watched as a toy broom flew across the hallway from one room to another. Draco shook his head as he recognized the two rooms the broom was flying between. Rose and Scorpius. He shook his head playfully before hearing a young girl’s joyful scream fill the house.

“Dada! Can you come here please!”

Draco stilled momentarily, still not use to hearing Rose call him ‘dada’. It’s been a year since him and Hermione were wedded, and Rose insisted on calling her stepfather ‘dada’ because ‘only mummies and daddies get married’. Draco slowly stood and proceeded to walk towards the room the broom was thrown from. It was the room Rose claimed as her own after they moved in. Astoria has passed away shortly after giving birth to Scorpius. Draco knew she was sick, she had a blood disease that was common in the Greengrass family. Rose was born a few months before Scorpius, Hermione and Ron wanting to help Draco with Scorpius after Astoria’s passing. It worked for two years. And then it didn’t. Ron had passed away in an unfortunate accident in the Auror Department. Rose and Scorpius were only two and Hugo was a newborn. Both Draco and Hermione struggled parenting alone, always helping each other when needed. 

It took five months after Ron’s death for Draco to find the courage to ask Hermione on a date. He was enamored with how much pain she endured but still kept going. Draco was almost envious. It went well enough for Draco to suggest Hermione move into the manor, for the convenience of things. Hermione hesitantly accepted. A short year later they were married, the children overjoyed they could be in the ceremony. 

“Dada! Hurry!”

Draco was pulled from his thoughts and entered Rose’s room to find Rose standing in the center of it. Light blue walls greeted him as Draco smiled as he glanced down at Hermione’s twin. Rose looked and acted like a mini Hermione, the only difference between the two was Rose’s hair and eye color. Draco saw that Rose’s unruly bright red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The five-year-old was staring at Draco with her bright blue eyes while wearing a white t-shirt with what appeared to be a bludger neatly printed on the front.

“Dada, we have a game for you! Mummy, Hugo, and Scorp are hiding. One of us is the snitch! You have to find it!”

Draco smiled as Rose cheerfully explained the rules of what had to be Hermione’s game. He nodded and eyed Rose suspiciously.

“And what are you supposed to do?”

Rose smirked, and Draco’s eyes slightly widened. 

“Well, I’m a bludger. So I have to stop you!”

Draco wasn’t expecting Rose to run at him full force, but she did. Even being caught off guard, Draco still managed to hold his balance as Rose jumped onto him. He glanced around Rose’s room, while Rose clung to his back, thankful that Hermione convinced Rose to keep little to nothing in her room. Draco walked quietly to Rose’s bed, holding onto Rose as he kneeled and looked under the bed. Draco saw two gray eyes stare back at him and he pulled away just as Scorpius crawled out from under the bed. 

“Surprise, daddy!”

Scorpius jumped us and revealed that he was also wearing a white t-shirt. Slight disappointment overcame Draco when he saw a quaffle printed on Scorpius’ shirt. The young boy playfully yelled before clinging to Draco’s right leg. Rose soon jumped off of Draco’s back and clung onto his left leg. Draco slowly turned, careful not to hurt the now laughing Rose and Scorpius. His eyes wandered around the almost bare room. Rose had a rather large bed, queen size, and a couple of toys. A desk was tucked away in the back corner. A large dark blue beanbag chair sat in the other back corner of the room. Neither Hermione nor Hugo could hide behind or the other. Draco turned and faced the large walk in closet near the door to the room. The closet door was closed, something it never was, and Draco trudged his way over, Rose and Scorpius still laughing and clinging onto each leg. 

“Scorp, he’s getting close.”

Draco smiled as Rose and Scorpius fidgeted around his ankles, making some progress on slowing down their father. Draco let out a sigh of relief as he stood in front of the closet door. He heard Rose and Scorpius scream a playful “No” and let go of his legs as he opened the door. Draco smiled as he was met with two hazel eyes staring up at him. Hugo, who was wearing a white t-shirt with a bludger printed on it, smiled up at his stepfather. Draco smirked as he realized the children were the two bludgers and quaffle, meaning Hermione was the snitch. Draco lifted Hugo up into his arms. He looked down at Hugo, the three-year-old being awfully silent. Hugo stared back with curious eyes. Draco took note at the vast differences between Rose and Hugo, shocked that the two were biological siblings. While Rose looked exactly like Hermione, save for the hair and eye color, Hugo looked nothing like his mother. Hugo’s hair was a deep red, dark enough to pass as brunet from far away, but still definitely red. Freckles lined his nose and under his eyes. His eye color was the only thing remotely close to Hermione’s, but even they were off. Hermione’s eyes were brown whereas Hugo’s eyes were more of a hazel. Draco looked up to glance around the rest of the walk-in-closet and saw Hermione sitting pretzel style in the back. Draco smiled and made his way to his wife, Hugo in his arms and Rose and Scorpius following behind him.

“Looks like I found my snitch, although I swear I found you years ago,” Draco playfully stated, never breaking eye contact with Hermione. The witch stood up and glanced at her husband, playfully smirking at her him.

“Oh, I’m not playing. Only the kids are playing. Hugo couldn’t be alone.”

Draco’s face fell, his expression unreadable. Rose and Scorpius stood quiet next to him, smiling uncontrollably. 

“Hermione, we have three kids,” Draco stated, clearly confused.

“Good to know you can count.”

Draco shook his head, tempted to wipe the smirk off Hermione’s face with a kiss.

“There are four balls in quidditch,” Draco stated.

“I never said there wasn’t.”

“But if only the kids are playing, then there is no snitch. Rose and Hugo are bludgers and Scorpius is a quaffle.”

Draco looked at all three of the children. Each child had their respective ball on their shirt, each child smiling at him. Rose and Scorpius acted like they knew something Draco did not, like where the snitch was. Hugo smiled simply because he was happy. 

“Did you check all of the kids,” Hermione asked, a suggestive tone escaping. Her eyes panned down to her own shirt. Draco stared at Hermione’s shirt, even more confused. Hermione was also wearing a white shirt, but it was plain. There was nothing on the shirt. Draco looked back up at Hermione, a pleading but loving look in her eyes. Draco’s breathing quickened and his heart started beating faster as he reached towards Hermione’s shirt. He slowly lifted the shirt, revealing something painted onto Hermione’s stomach with magic non-smudging paint. 

“Are.. are you serious,” Draco squeaked out. Draco almost panted as he read Hermione’s stomach again. The witch smiled as she kissed Draco’s cheek. She took Hugo from Draco’s arms.

“Draco, read it aloud, the kid’s can’t read it yet and they want to know too,” Hermione pleaded. Draco nodded as Rose and Scorpius stared up at their father.

“Granger-Malfoy Snitch; estimated arrival is August.”

Draco glanced back up to meet Hermione’s gaze. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Rose and Scorpius tugged on their parents’ shirts, confused on what was happening.

“Mummy, what does that mean,” Rose questioned.

“Daddy, we already have a snitch in our qudditch ball box we don’t need another one,” Scorpius stated with confusion.

Draco picked up Rose and Scorpius, one kid in each arm. He smiled back and forth between the two.

“It means Mummy and Daddy are having another baby.”

Rose and Scorpius stared at each other with wide eyes before letting out two screams of joy. Draco smiled as Rose and Scorpius asked them questions a mile a minute, but he didn’t hear them because he was too busy staring at Hermione.


	2. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby needs a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I wanted to see if I could possibly add onto it. Not my best work, but it made me smile. Hope it makes you smile as well.
> 
> Also, please excuse any spelling mistakes. It's late at night as I'm uploading this and I tried my best to fix any mistakes but I'm sure some sneaked passed me.

Draco paused in the doorway of the library in Malfoy Manor and stood in amusement. Sitting on the green couch closest to the entrance was a very pregnant Hermione. Draco smiled as shook his head he slowly approached his wife, his amusement shown.

“I’ve been looking for you. Rose and Scorpius are at school and Hugo is still asleep. I should have known you’d be in here reading,” Draco chuckled. Hermione acknowledged her husband with a nod, never lifting her eyes from the page she was reading. Draco’s smile faltered and he crouched down in front of his wife trying to get her attention.

“Hermione, the older two are gone and Hugo is still asleep,” Draco stated again. Hermione raised her eyebrows as she nodded, again refusing to stop reading. Draco annoyingly huffed.

“What are you reading, love,” Draco questioned his wife. Hermione quickly glanced up and met her husband’s gray eyes. She smiled before showing him the book title while continuing to read.

“ _A Guide to the Night Sky: Constellations and their location_ ,” Draco patiently read. He looked back up to Hermione, a small frown on his face.

“Hermione, what are you reading that for?”

Hermione glanced up again, a serious look on her face.

“To finally pick a name for the baby.”

Draco frowned and shook his head before standing up nice and tall. He towered over Hermione as he took the book from her hands, wanting her full and undivided attention. He wasn’t proud of his actions, but he needed to get his point across. 

“Hermione, I told you three times already I do not want to continue the Black or Malfoy Family naming tradition,” Draco thundered out. Hermione glanced up towards hers husband, a small frown appearing.

“And I told you that I will not do that to our child. You can’t name one child with the tradition and one child without,” Hermione argued back. She stood, matching Draco’s annoyed tone. Draco’s features softened as he pleadingly glanced at his wife. He knew she had a point.

“Hermione, I do not want to continue the outdated tradition. It was started through pureblood spite and I do not want to continue that for generations to come. I want this baby to be the change I wish I was to my family,” Draco pleaded. Hermione’s scowl softened and she moved to hug her husband.

“Draco, I understand that. But, how will the baby feel when they see their older brother has a powerful name that follows family tradition and they do not,” Hermione argued. Draco ran his fingers through Hermione’s hair, desperate to end the conversation.

“Hermione, how will the baby feel when their name contrasts so much from their older sister and brother?” Draco argued back. Hermione pulled away to glance back at her husband. Her facial expressions were unreadable and Draco took that as a sign to continue. 

“Hermione, I am in awe that you wish to continue a naming tradition for a family that has caused you so much pain. You truly are a wonder. I am forever grateful that with everything that happened to you, you still wish to respect my family’s traditions. But I do not wish to continue them. I want you to understand that. Scorpius was named by Astoria, who wanted her son to follow Greengrass tradition. All Greengrass males were named after zodiac constellations. It just so happened that the name Scorpius followed Black tradition as well. He was not named with the Black tradition in mind. His name also does not follow Malfoy tradition, which implies that boys have their father’s name as a second name and that girls have their mother’s name as their second name.”

Draco paused his thoughts. He pulled fully away from their embrace and placed his hands on Hermione’s arms, ensuring there was eye contact before continuing. 

“I know Rose and Hugo are not biologically mine, but I want to give them a father figure they deserve. Their names do not follow a naming tradition and I do not wish to upset them by giving the new baby a name that does follow tradition. I do not wish to give Rose and Hugo a reason to hate me when they grow older, and question if I love them as much as I love Scorpius and will love the baby,” Draco finished. Small tears formed in Hermione’s eyes and Draco gently wiped them away and placed a kiss to Hermione’s forehead.

“Okay.”

Draco pulled his wife in for a tight hug before offering a suggestion, hoping it would satisfy both of their wants.

“How about we name the baby something space related. It doesn’t have to be a constellation and it can be a normal name so Rose and Hugo don’t feel left out?”

He felt Hermione nod against his chest, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. He did not like fighting with his wife. Maybe teenage him liked to, but adult Draco hated hurting his wife with silly arguments. Draco sighed, hoping they could agree on a name quickly and quietly

____________

 

Draco stressfully walked throughout the halls of St. Mungo’s with Hugo in his right arm. Scorpius was holding his father’s left hand and Rose was holding Scorpius’ left hand. Hermione had given birth to the baby a few hours ago with Draco by her side. The three kids were at Harry and Ginny’s house, Hermione and Draco hoping that the three Potter children could entertain them while Hermione and Draco experience the birth alone. It did not last too long, Harry and Ginny both agreeing to wait in the waiting room of the hospital with all of the children. Draco could hear them from a mile away, not surprised that Rose and Scorpius finessed their way into the hospital. He would have a chat with Harry later about how much of a pushover he is. 

Draco groaned as Rose and Scorpius took off running once Hermione came into view. The six year olds were by her side in a second, leaving Draco and Hugo behind them. Draco shook his head as he entered Hermione’s room. Rose and Scorpius stood side by side on Hermione’s right. Their small eyes peered onto the bed to see the baby resting in their mother’s arms. Both Rose and Scorpius had wide eyes, ecstatic to meet their younger sibling. Hugo, the shy four-year-old he was, decided to stay in Draco’s arms, content with viewing the baby from afar. 

“Mummy, is it a boy or a girl,” Rose and Scorpius all but screamed in unison. Draco chuckled and Hermione smiled as she met the eyes of the two oldest. 

“It’s a girl."

Draco was expecting Rose to whine, the six-year-old wanted another brother. She was content with being her mother’s only daughter. Draco was also expecting Scorpius to cheer in triumph, his one wish to have a younger sister had come true. Draco was surprised to see both Rose and Scorpius smile, sharing the same thought.

“We have a sister!”

Draco glanced down towards Hugo, the four-year-old silently clutching Draco’s shirt tighter. Draco glanced towards Hermione, unsure of what to do with the silent boy. Hermione was looking at the baby, however, and missed Draco’s pleading eyes. Draco looked towards his stepson again, saying the first thing that came to his mind,

“Hugo, are you happy the baby is here?”

Hugo glanced up towards his stepfather, his expression unreadable. The boy stayed silent and Draco slightly frowned, unsure of how to comfort his stepson. He understood Hugo wasn’t entirely happy. Hugo grew increasingly more angry at the baby the deeper it got into Hermione’s pregnancy. Hermione wasn’t able to hold him as much later into her pregnancy and Hugo was starting to grow jealous of the attention the baby was already getting. Draco inched closer towards Hermione and the baby. Hermione glanced up to her see her son clutch onto Draco tightly, turning his head so he would not have to see the baby. Hermione frowned, upset that she couldn’t comfort Hugo at the moment. Both Draco and Hermione were pulled from their thoughts when they heard Scorpius ask the question they were expecting a lot sooner.

“Mummy, what’s the baby’s name?”

Hermione and Draco turned towards Scorpius, a smile on both of their faces. Draco grinned widely, wanting to play a quick game with his son.

“What do you think Mummy and Daddy picked?”

Scorpius glanced at the baby and then at Rose before meeting eye contact with his father.

“Snitch Daisy,” Both Rose and Scorpius stated at the same time.

Hermione held back a laugh and Draco smacked his palm to his forehead. Hermione tried to contain her laughter as she questioned the two children.

“Why do you think that?”

Rose and Scorpius shrugged.

“Because when you told us about the baby, you said the Snitch was arriving in August,” Scorpius explained. Rose nodded and added onto her brother’s thought, “And Daisy is a flower like my name so both of the girls have a flower name.”

Hermione smiled as she shook her head.

“That’s not what we named the baby, but that was a good guess.”

Rose and Scorpius frowned, unsure of why their parents were still laughing. Draco glanced towards his children, slight laugher still evident in his voice. 

“Rose Elizabeth and Scorpius Hyperion, I hope neither of you ever change.” 

Hugo patted Draco’s shoulder, a small frown on his face. Draco glanced towards the youngest boy, a smile escaping.

“I hope you don’t change either, Hugo Arthur."

Hermione cleared her throat and Draco and the kids returned their attention to her. Hermione met eye contact with Rose and Scorpius before smiling. 

“Rose, Scorpius, we want you to officially meet Halley Cassiopeia.”

Draco placed a squirming Hugo down onto the bed and watched him crawl up towards Hermione and the baby, finally warming up to the idea of a baby sister. Rose and Scorpius slowly climbed onto the bed wanting to be close to the baby as well. Draco watched as Hermione let all three children hold Halley with help, a smile on all of their faces. He was thankful Hermione agreed to have a constellation as a middle name, that way the baby and Scorpius both had a constellation somewhere in their name. Draco was the one to suggest Cassiopeia, the name not used in the Black family yet. Hermione was the one to suggest Halley, after Halley’s Comet. The name still stuck with a space theme, but sounded what Draco deemed “normal” enough to match Rose and Hugo’s muggle names. As she got older, Hermione and Draco both agreed they would let Halley choose which name she wanted to go by; Halley or Cassie. 

Draco continued to stay lost in his thoughts until he felt a hand grace his shoulder. He turned to see Ginny in the doorway of the room, blocking James, Albus, and Lily from trying to get in. Harry was standing next to him, hand on his shoulder.

“I tried to keep them back as long as I could. They want to meet their cousin.”

Draco playfully rolled his eyes before nodded towards Hermione on the bed. Ginny stopped fighting and James, Albus, and Lily sprinted to join Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo. Harry and Ginny joined the bunch and Draco smiled, still in disbelief that he finally had the large family he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
